Unable
by Grey Cho
Summary: Apakah dia bisa melakukannya? Bisakah dia memilih di antara istrinya dan kedamaian dunia? [AR] [Plot (c) Betelgeuse Bellatrix] #ForSHDL2017


_Pernikahan ini tak seharusnya terjadi. Aku dan dia memahami, kami sadar risiko yang menanti. Namun, terlanjur, kami sudah berjanji akan sehidup-semati. Sahabat kami telah menjadi saksi. Mereka yang mengesahkan pernikahan ini tanpa tahu bahwa bencana telah mengintip dari masa depan. Mereka yang lantas terbaring, terkapar. Darah bercucuran dan napas mereka tak lagi membalut bumi. Tindakan keji ini telah menuai hasil. Karena kami, dunia ini diambang kehancuran._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Plot © **Betelgeuse Bellatrix**

 _(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)_

Sasuke tak pernah tahu. Dia tak pernah tahu tangisan siapa yang dia dengarkan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Rasa bahagianya menjadi ayah membuat akalnya membatu. Otak geniusnya tak lagi memikirkan ini dan itu, hanya ingin merangkul sang buah hati dan sang ibu. Kala itu, satu hal yang mengisi benaknya. Dia ingin bersama dengan keduanya. Dia ingin membina sebuah keluarga, sesuatu yang tak tuntas dia dapatkan semasa remaja. Kala itu, yang terbayangkan dalam kepalanya adalah kebahagiaan, sesuatu yang selama ini dia cari dan impikan. Lantas, kenapa kenyataan begitu tega meluluhlantakkan mimpi belakanya? Dia hanya pernah berharap sekali. Dia hanya ingin menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan tawa-canda. Tak pernah terbesit sedikit pun bahwa pernikahan yang dia selebrasikan akan menjadi malapetaka.

"HINATA!"

 _Sharingan_ yang aktif takluk tak berdaya tatkala melihat tubuh Hinata mendapat tusukan pedang dari sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya. Ratusan tentara ninja yang berkumpul mencoba membunuh buah hati mereka. Hinata sebagai ibu, wanita yang mengandung dan melahirkan, yang kini genap membesarkannya hingga usia tujuh belas tahun jelas menjadi tameng. Dia dekap sang buah hati, mencoba menjauhkan gadis kecilnya dari tangan-tangan yang berusaha merebut hak Hinata.

Beberapa suara meneriakkan agar Hinata berhati-hati dan menyerahkan sang buah hati. Gadis kecil itu telah menjadi tersangka untuk banyak hal aneh yang terjadi. Ada banyak manusia yang menyodorkan diri untuk bersaksi. Namun, Hinata tak percaya. Hinata tak percaya _genin_ kesayangannya berbuat hal yang buruk. Gadis kecilnya tak menunjukkan gelagat aneh, selalu tampil riang dan lembut, sesekali pendiam seperti genetika dari sang ayah. Anaknya … anaknya tak pernah membunuh ratusan manusia. Mereka pasti hanya terkena ilusi semata.

Ketika sang anak menyeringai melihat tubuh Hinata tersungkur ke depan tanpa ada niatan menolongnya sama sekali, Sasuke berteriak bak kesetanan. Dia mencoba menjangkau tubuh sang istri, berharap bisa menyelamatkannya. Apakah menulikan diri adalah kesalahan? Sasuke dan Hinata tak lagi ingin mendengar omongan orang lain. Mereka tidak bisa lagi menaruh kepercayaan pada siapa pun, khususnya pada mereka yang bersikukuh ingin menyegel sang buah hati. Namun, kali ini, beriringan dengan derap kakinya, Sasuke merasakan sesal. Jikalau dia tidak menutup telinga rapat-rapat, jikalau dia berusaha mencari tahu kebenaran dari informasi yang beredar dengan bukti menggunung, jelas kejadian ini tak akan pernah ada. Jelas kejadian yang mana dunia _shinobi_ sekali lagi harus porak-poranda hanya ada dalam imajinasi. Apalah daya? Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Tubuh Hinata terjatuh ke tanah, sementara sang anak justru tertawa puas, mengumpat dan merendahkan sosok wanita yang tak lagi mengindikasikan pergerakan apa pun.

Sasuke menyerukan nama sang anak selagi berusaha menarik tubuh Hinata, tapi _chidori_ yang muncul membentuk lingkaran mengempaskan tubuhnya, menabrak pohon demi pohon. Beberpaa tulangnya retak dan sang pria merasa kesemutan di sekujur tubuhnya. Beruntung, sebelum _chidori_ sang anak mengenai tubuhnya, dia telah mengaktikan _chidori_ miliknya sendiri sebagai benteng pertahanan. Sasuke kembali mencoba membawa tubuh Hinata ketika dia melihat sang anak melayang di udara. Tubuh gadis kecilnya terbelah menjadi dua, menampakkan pemandangan yang membuatnya tak dapat menahan air mata dan urgensi berteriak. Dari tubuh yang terbelah menjadi dua itu, sosok wanita berambut putih muncul. Sosok yang lantas mengatai dirinya dan Hinata sebagai "orang-orang bodoh".

"Terima kasih sudah melahirkanku, membangkitkanku kembali. Aku menyisakan bibitku dalam tubuh Hinata, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk kembali bangkit melalui kelahiran bayinya. Tak kusangka, Hinata menikahi seorang Uchiha, memberikanku celah untuk memperkuat diriku." Kaguya tersenyum merendahkan. Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke terpaku adalah netra sang wanita. Dahulu, netra itu hanya memperlihatkan sepasang _byakugan_. Namun kini, netra Kaguya memperlihatkan _byakugan_ dan _sharingan_ , serta _rinnegan_ yang sesekali aktif. Bencana datang. Dua kali lipat lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Bahkan dengan satu serangan, ribuan manusia disulap menjadi mayat.

Napas sang pria Uchiha seketika tercekat. Sesak. Tenggorokannya mengidamkan udara segar. Vistanya mengidamkan pemandangan hangat yang biasa dia temukan. Bukanlah pemandangan jasad berserakan. Bukanlah pemandangan langit menjadi gulita. Bukanlah pemandangan ledakan di mana-mana.

Sasuke melompat dan berusaha membopong tubuh Hinata. Sayang sekali, Kaguya yang menyadari gerak-gerik Sasuke, 'ayahnya', mengibaskan tubuh sang pria. Kali ini, tubuh pria berbalut _yukata_ hitam itu terlempar sangat jauh, tak lagi membiarkan pemilik oniks untuk menyiapkan pertahanan seperti sebelumnya.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat, berharap bisa menyentuh kulit putih sang istri sekali lagi. Air mata membanjiri pipinya, objek langka dari sang Uchiha. Dia menangis. Tubuhnya mulai mati rasa. Pikirannya mulai memutar pembicaraan dirinya dengan petinggi desa ninja. Ketika informasi bahwa anak mereka berulah, Sasuke tak mau tahu. Itu mungkin teknik tipuan. Anak mereka berada dalam pengawasan keduanya. Hinata dan Sasuke tak pernah melonggarkan mata dan melepas anak mereka begitu saja, tak membiarkan peluang bagi pihak tertentu untuk semakin menyebarkan rumor tak sedap. Dia menjadi kepala batu, mengindahkan saran petinggi beberapa bulan lalu.

" _Kembalilah ke masa lalu, Sasuke. Batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Hinata."_

" _Kau bercanda? Jika demikian artinya, dengan siapa pun Hinata menikah, hasilkan akan sama!"_

" _Tidak. Tidak akan sama. Bibit yang tertanam di rahim Hinata akan aktif hanya jika bergabung dengan gen milikmu. Hinata tidak boleh menikahimu, tidak pula dengan Naruto. Bibit itu bereaksi jika berpadu dengan gen kalian berdua. Karena itulah, kau harus memastikan Hinata menikahi pria lain."_

" _Jangan pikir aku akan mendengarkan saran konyol kalian."_

Sasuke memejamkan mata. _Chakra_ -nya tak lagi tersisa banyak. Pertarungan demi pertarungan yang beberapa hari ini dia lewati dengan tentara ninja membuat tubuhnya lemas. Dia bahkan belum menyantap apa pun sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tidur? Apa itu tidur? Dia berjaga siang dan malam, digentayangi rasa kalut terhadap orang-orang yang berniat mengambil sang buah hati. Sial. Haruskah hidupnya berakhir setragis ini? Paling tidak, dia ingin berbaring di sisi Hinata. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Meski hanya dia seorang yang tersisa di antara generasinya (Naruto dan beberapa orang temannya mati beberapa tahun lalu dalam pertarungan melawan Kawaki).

Ya, Sasuke masih bisa mengeluarkan seluruh _chakra_ -nya yang tersisa untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Tragedi ini tak perlu terjadi jika dia tidak menikahi Hinata. Jika dia tidak menikahi Hinata, gadis berambut _indigo_ itu tentu masih hidup saat ini. Pernikahan mereka tak perlu terjadi. Sasuke akan berusaha mencegahnya.

Pertanyaannya, bisakah dia merelakan Hinata menikah dengan pria lain? Bisakah dia merelakan wanita yang amat dia cintai di dunia ini menikahi pria yang mungkin tak dia kenal?

 **Unable**

AR

SasuHina

For **SHDL** '17

Sasuke meringis. Dia lantas menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Memastikan kembali bahwa dia telah berada di masa lalu dan menjadi sosoknya kala itu, Sasuke menatap tangannya sendiri. Ah, dia kembali ke masa saat perang dunia _shinobi_ dengan Kaguya berakhir. Dia baru saja kembali ke Konoha. Masa ini adalah masa ketika dia menolak mentransplantasi tangannya, membiarkan kain lengan bajunya berkibar diterpa angin. Sasuke ingat betul, sebelum menikahi Hinata, Sasuke menarik putusannya. Pemuda itu meminta tim medis mentransplantasi tangannya kembali. Dia ingin menyentuh Hinata sebisanya. Itulah alasan sang pria mendapatkan sepasangan tangan secara lengkap kembali.

Beberapa bulan dari sekarang, dia seharusnya melamar Hinata. mendahului siapa pun yang ingin mempersunting sang gadis serupanya.

Hinata. Senyuman getir terpasang di wajah tampan sang pemuda. Kehidupan di zaman ini masih baik-baik saja. 'Hinata-nya' masih baik-baik saja. Jangankan untuk menunaikan misi merelakan Hinata dengan pria lain, Sasuke justru ingin mendekap sang gadis saat ini juga. Beberapa bulan dari masanya, sebelum kekacauan terjadi, dia dan Hinata jarang sekali berinteraksi. Sasuke banyak menerima panggilan dari desa satu ke desa yang lain terkait penampakan buah hatinya di berbagai kejadian. Hinata lebih banyak mengurung diri di kediaman. Sasuke melarangnya keluar hanya untuk menjadi sarang empuk bagi para penjaring berita.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Uchiha menoleh. Laksana terpanggil oleh alam delusinya, Hinata muncul, menampakkan wajah remajanya. Rambut sang gadis masih panjang. Pipinya masih empuk jika dibandingkan saat terakhir dia melihat sang istri. Pipi Hinata kian tirus ketika badai gosip menerpa sang anak. Kantung mata menghiasi bagian bawah _lavandula_. Sungguh kontras.

"Hin—Hyuuga." Sasuke mengoreksi panggilan yang dia tujukan pada sang gadis. Hinata masih menjadi "Hyuuga" baginya. Saat itu, saat ini, dia masih belum bernyali untuk memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya.

" _Kau harus memastikan Hinata menikah dengan pria lain."_

* * *

Sasuke menjadi pemerhati Hinata dalam diam. Jika dahulu, dia akan menghampiri sang gadis tatkala sendirian, menumbuhkan rasa cinta di dalam hati sang Hyuuga. Kini, Sasuke memilih menahan langkahnya. Sejujurnya, dia ingin egois. Tak ingin peduli dengan kehancuran yang menanti dan tetap berupaya memiliki Hinata. Namun, kali ini, akalnya lebih bekerja. Dia tak ingin melihat ada banyak pengorbanan di depan mata. Kawaka tak menjadi gelap mata jika anaknya dan Hinata tak lahir ke dunia. Sasuke tahu itu. Buah hatinya, yang mana dinaungi Kaguya, telah memperalat sang pemuda sehingga melakukan kerusakan di mana-mana dan bahkan membunuh Naruto. Sasuke tahu itu. Namun, dia terlambat. Ketika menyadari bahwa buah hatinya mengundang kecurigaan, bahwa omongan banyak orang adalah kebenaran, Kaguya telah bangkit sepenuhnya.

Uchiha muda ingin Hinata mengisi masa depannya. Pemuda _raven_ itu ingin melihat senyum Hinata lebih lama lagi meski bukan sebagai istrinya. Memilih selalu sulit, terlebih ketika opsionalnya hanya ada satu. Namun, Sasuke telah menjatuhkan pilihan. Dia tak lagi berniat menarik putusannya.

* * *

"Hinata, apa kau percaya takdir bisa berubah?" Sasuke acapkali bertanya di luar kendali. Dia dan Hinata tengah menunaikan misi bersama. Lidahnya bicara, di luar perintah otaknya, membiarkan sang Hyuuga termangu beberapa saat.

Tak lama, Hinata tertawa kecil. "Aku percaya."

"Sebelumnya, aku selalu percaya aku ingin menikah dengan Naruto. Namun, kini aku bisa merelakannya. Sesuai saranmu, aku mendorong Naruto untuk melamar Sakura."

Ah, kelicikannya masih sama. Dahulu, Sasuke pun demikian. Mensugestikan Hinata untuk merelakan Naruto. Bedanya, dulu dia melakukan hal tersebut sembari mencuri perhatian sang gadis, sembari merebut cintanya. Kini, Sasuke tak melakukan taktik apa pun, menanti saat yang tepat pemain tambahan datang. Aktor yang akan menjadi jodoh Hinata dan dia sendiri harus memastikan hal tersebut.

* * *

"Hinata, apa kau tidak mencintai Toneri? Yakinkan bahwa dia harus memihak _shinobi_ Konoha. Yakinkan bahwa kau ada untuknya. Dia … dia adalah pemuda yang paling tepat untukmu."

Sasuke ingin menggigit lidahnya hingga berdarah. Ucapan dan keinginannya begitu kontra. Hatinya ingin meraung, melarang Hinata mengejar sosok Toneri yang tengah bertarung dengan Naruto. Raganya ingin mendominasi Hinata dalam pelukan, menyuruh Hinata untuk tetap tinggal. Namun, dia tak mampu. Dia tak bisa.

Jika bukan untuk merelakan Hinata, tak ada alasan yang mengharuskan Sasuke datang ke masa lalu. Dia bisa mati dengan tenang di masa depan, bersama dengan Hinata yang berpulang duluan. Dia datang kemari untuk mengubah semua itu. Takdirnya. Takdir Hinata. Istri yang tak lagi dapat dia miliki. Sosok Hinata mulai melangkah pergi. Gadis itu, gadis yang beberapa bulan terakhir itu menjadi dekat dengannya, sebagai orang yang menerima saran dan orang yang memberikan saran, tengah menyongsong sosok sang jodoh. Gadis itu meneriakkan nama Toneri, memunculkan sosok pemuda putih di depannya.

Uchiha membuang muka. Tak ingin melihat adegan yang ada ketika Hinata jatuh ke pelukan Toneri. Awan kelabu yang menyisir Konoha perlahan sirna. Tatapan kaget Naruto, Sakura, dan beberapa ninja menghiasi momentum tersebut, kala dua insan memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta. Kala Hinata-nya bukan lagi Hinata-nya.

Kala beberapa hari kemudian, Hinata datang kepadanya untuk mengabarkan pernikahan yang hendak dilangsungkan dan kepindahannya ke bulan entah sampai kapan.

Dalam hati, Sasuke ingin mengumpat kasar, menyadarkan Hinata bahwa gadis itu seharusnya menikah dengannya. Itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Namun, Sasuke memilih bungkam. Pemuda itu tahu, lidahnya tak akan bisa ditahan, maka dia memilih pamit, meninggalkan Konoha sementara waktu sampai upacara pernikahan.

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata berada di pelaminan bersama dengan pemuda yang tak dia kenali. Namun, Sasuke merasa, Toneri adalah pemuda yang tepat untuk menjaga Hinata. Tinggal di bulan tidak buruk, bukan? Hinata pun bisa kembali kapan saja ke bumi. Selain itu, Toneri memiliki kemampuan yang mirip dengan kemampuan Kaguya. Lelaki itu sedarah dengan sang wanita. Dibandingkan dirinya dan Naruto, pemuda itulah yang bisa mengendalikan "bibit" Kaguya yang tertanam di dalam tubuh Hinata. Para petinggi pun berkata demikian. Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas.

" _Kami merekomendasikan Toneri. Meskipun memiliki pertalian darah dengan Kaguya, pria itu justru berpotensi menyegel eksistensi Kaguya yang masih berupa bibit. Toneri mungkin tidak sekuat Kaguya."_

Ya, Sasuke tahu. Toneri mati ketika berusaha menyegel sang buah hati.

" _Namun, paling tidak, dia tidak akan membangkitkan Kaguya."_

Sasuke sadar, Shikamaru pun menyetujui pendapat para petinggi. Hal langka dari sang penasehat Konoha. Usai kematian Naruto dan Kakashi mengambil alih sebagai _hokage_ sementara waktu, Shikamaru lebih banyak diam. Dia tak lagi akti dalam analisisnya, hanya mengawasi sekitar. Kali pertama usai kematian Naruto yang mana Shikamaru berani kembali mengeluarkan pendapat adalah kala para petinggi memojokkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Ketika Sasuke memprotes sikap Shikamaru yang justru pro terhadap argumentasi para petinggi, yang biasanya diselingi dengan kerasukan dan hal tak dapat dinalar, sang peeria nanas melakukan pembelaan diri.

Dia bilang, _"Aku kehilangan guruku. Kubiarkan guruku bertindak sesuka hati. Aku kehilangan Naruto dengan alasan yang sama … karena aku membiarkannya membulatkan tekad sendirian. Aku tak ingin hal yang sama terjadi."_

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Shikamaru terbunuh tak lama kemudian. Penyebabnya tak diketahui. Luka lebar merobek punggungnya kala jasad sang pria ditemukan. Beberapa mata melirik buah hatinya tajam, menyalahkannya atas kejadian tersebut. Hinata tak terima. Sang buah hati tengah bersekolah. Mana bisa dia membolos dan melakukan pembunuhan. Untuk apa?

"Sasuke?" Suara Shikamaru menyadarkan sang pemuda dari lamunannya.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Oniksnya mengedar ke segala penjuru ruangan, mengabsen satu per satu hadirin yang datang. Naruto, Shikamaru, dan banyak orang masih hidup di sini. Dia harus menjaga mereka. Dia harus bisa melindungi mereka. Mulai dari sekarang, dialah yang memegang kunci kehidupan mereka semua. Sasuke tak akan kembali ke masa depan. Dia akan tetap berada di sini. Dengan pengetahuan dari masa depan yang dia miliki, Sasuke akan menghindarkan orang-orang tersayangnya dari hal buruk, bahkan Hinata.

Tak apa. Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa putusannya tepat, bahwa merelakan Hinata berdiri berbahagia dengan Toneri adalah hal yang tepat. Pemuda di depan sana pernah memiliki niatan buruk. Namun, Sasuke percaya, kebaikan Hinata sedikit banyak akan mempengaruhi pemikiran Toneri.

Tak apa. Lagi-lagi Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya. Kehidupan yang lebih baik akan mereka tapaki dari sekarang. Ya, meskipun kehidupan lebih baik yang akan terjadi tak lain adalah buah pengorbanan besar dari Uchiha Sasuke.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

 **(Grey Cho & Betelgeuse Bellatrix, 2017)**


End file.
